User blog:Xydux/Fall 2013 Status Report
Happy autumn, everyone! Big news: Operation R.E.W.R.I.T.E. is for all intents and purposes complete! Now, there are still things to do, but the largest obstacle to the wiki is well out of the way. Scams About a month ago, Carlos2295 (yes, he'll show up later on in this post) started creating a few pages for scams. He suggested that pages for all the scams be posted. Now, work on this project has slowed; however, it seems like a good thing to embark on, so why don't we start doing it? As of this writing, Season 1 is missing 9 scams, Season 2 is missing 20 scams, Season 3 is short 15 scams, Season 4 needs 16 scams to be written out, Season 5 is missing 9 scams, and Season 6 and the specials have to have 5 scams written out. Although the total comes out to 74 scams missing (I'm not counting the scams in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. See the below section), it still seems that this is an accomplishable goal and I believe that it should be the next big project on the wiki. Mis-Edventures Levels I promised to write out the levels for the game from walkthroughs. Now, it's going to take me a bit of time to do this (or even start, due to concerns with real life and work on the 6teen Wiki), but I'm sure I can get it done. If anyone wants to help me out, I'd be very grateful. P. S.: I did try and do Nightmare on Ed Street. Could someone look it over and make sure it's okay? The Cathro Disease Requested by Carlos2295 The "Cathro Disease" page has been moved twice in the past three months. First, it was moved by Chintzy from Lackadaisycathro Disease to "Lackadaisical Cathro Disease" on June 7th. Then, it was moved from "Lackadaisical Cathro Disease" to "Lackadaisy Cathro Disease" by Carlos2295. Carlos was unsure as to the proper name, however, and so requested that a poll be put up to decide the right name. The winner will be decided after two weeks, on September 15, 2013. Cathro Disease Lackadaisycathro Disease (December 2, 2010–June 7, 2013) Lackadaisical Cathro Disease (June 7, 2013–August 5, 2013) Lackadaisy Cathro Disease (August 5, 2013–Present) FINAL RESULTS: *Lackadaisycathro Disease: 5 (100%) *Lackadaisical Cathro Disease: 0 (0%) *Lackadaisy Cathro Disease: 0 (0%) Operation: R.E.W.R.I.T.E. The operation seems to be completed, as there are currently no pages residing in the category. I think that all that needs to be done is for the pages to be looked over and it be confirmed that they are in fact rewritten. Cast Photos still need to be found and added, as does info. However, there's something you should see: link That link leads to a page that supposedly has a photo of Keenan Christenson. Should we use it? Cartoon Hall of Fame Affiliation Recently, I was asked by Freadliest warrior if the EEnE wiki would like to affiliate with the CHOF Wiki. I, personally, would be for it, but more input would need to be made before an affiliation is to happen. Link to the CHOF wiki Category:Blog posts